


One Month,

by Draycevixen



Series: One Week [2]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot, Restraints, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to the first story I ever posted in The Professionals fandom.</p><p>A little (hopefully in character) PWP at the office. This story is a sequel to One Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Month,

.

“...You should have seen the tits on Bodie’s bird— Doyle!”

Bodie glanced back over his shoulder to see Doyle standing in the doorway of the rest room, the expression on Doyle’s face instantly telling Bodie that someone was about to get their arse kicked.

“You’re back!” Bodie leapt to his feet, doing up the buttons on his jacket. “How was the assignment, did you—”

“Cowley wants to see us” Doyle bit out over his shoulder, already moving away, headed back down the corridor.

Bodie was forced to break into a trot to keep up with him.

“You’ve been gone a whole month and you don’t even stop to say—”

Bodie stopped talking as Doyle had stopped moving, instead he was looking both ways down the corridor. As Bodie drew level with him, Doyle opened the door to the supply room, wrapped one hand into Bodie’s jacket and practically threw him through the door, closing the door behind them and toeing a wooden wedge under the door before kicking it home.

“...You can’t actually be upset about what Murphy said.”

Doyle moved forward fast, backing Bodie up against the shelving, gripping Bodie’s head between his hands and then crushing his mouth with a kiss the force of which ground lips against teeth. It was Doyle who finally broke the kiss, speaking harshly against Bodie’s mouth.

“Can’t be bothered what size tits she had. You’re _mine_ , you know what that means and all evidence to the contrary, you’re not that stupid.”

As Doyle started to lean in for another kiss, Bodie slipped a firm hand against his chest to stop him.

“I say again, why no hello?”

“It’s been a month, a whole bloody month. How can you be this cool, calm and collected?” Doyle’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “ _Have_ you been stupid? That bird with the big–”

“Does _this_ look cool, calm and collected?” Bodie undid the buttons on his jacket to reveal his erection straining at his zip. “All you had to do was walk into the room and I was hard, less self-control than a thirteen year old boy. Bloody lucky I still had my jacket on.”

Ray stepped in close again, his tongue forcing its way past Bodie’s lips, hips grinding into him. Bodie’s hands slid down Doyle’s back, fingers digging in to his arse. Bodie ripped his head back and looked at the door.

“This is dangerous, Ray, too dangerous. It can wait until we get home. I’ve got plans for you. I want to tie you to the bed and then slowly—”

“Can’t wait.” Doyle ground his hips into him again, and Bodie had to forcefully push Doyle back.

“What if one of the secretaries needs something from in here?”

“They’re all at lunch and I borrowed that door wedge from the porter’s room. It would take anyone a while to get past that door and they’d be bloody noisy doing it.”

“Still, we tend to make a lot of noise—”

Doyle quirked an eyebrow at him.

“All right so _I_ make a lot of noise and—”

Doyle slid one hand down to caress Bodie’s cloth covered erection and his hips jerked into Doyle’s hand.

“Not fair I—”

“I’ll tell you what’s not fair. Cowley says I have to be ready to leave in two hours time and he doesn’t want me to go home in case I have to leave sooner than that. I’ve been living like a fucking monk for a month—”

“We managed that one phone call at least where I told you what I wanted you to do to—”

“Man cannot live by his wrist alone.” Doyle dropped to his knees, working on opening Bodie’s flies. He had to work Bodie’s trousers down over his hips to get his erection out of his pants without damaging him. “At bloody last.”

Doyle wrapped his hand around Bodie’s cock, dragging slowly upward while lowering his mouth to cover just the head, tonguing lightly at the retracting foreskin. Bodie gasped and grabbed so hard at the shelving in order to brace himself that a couple of folders fell off onto the floor. Doyle locked eyes with him as he slowly slid his mouth slightly further down Bodie’s cock.

“ _Now_ you’re willing to take your time you evil bas— _fuck_!”

Doyle sped up, swallowing Bodie from tip to root. Forming a seal between his hand and mouth, he pulled his head back and repeated the motion in rapid succession.

“No more.” Bodie’s fingers dug into Doyle’s skull stopping him. “It’ll all be over too soon. Too bloody long...”

Bodie pulled upward and Doyle rose to his feet, hands on Bodie’s hips. As Bodie leaned forward obviously intent on kissing him again, Doyle jerked his head back and pushed on Bodie’s hips twisting him around to face the shelving.

Doyle grabbed Bodie’s left wrist, twisting it tight behind his back, while pulling handcuffs out of his right jacket pocket. He snapped one cuff home, before making a grab for Bodie’s right wrist. As Bodie started to struggle, Doyle leaned his full weight into him, pushing Bodie further into the shelving and while tugging on the left cuff to keep Bodie off balance, forced his right wrist back to meet it and into the other cuff.

Doyle pushed Bodie’s upper body further into the shelves, biting down hard into Bodie’s neck through the polo neck jumper. Bodie arched backward into him, jamming his now bare arse against Doyle’s still clothed groin. “Do it, Ray.”

Doyle pulled sharply upward on Bodie’s cuffed hands, using the momentum to turn Bodie away from the shelves. Pressing his lower body against Bodie, Doyle spun him around to face the small table in the room before stepping forward and using the weight of his own upper body to push Bodie down flat across the table. The move was so fast that if it hadn’t been for Bodie’s quick reflexes his nose would have smashed into the table, rather than the side of his head. Ray kicked one booted foot backward and forward hard between Bodie’s feet.

“Spread ‘em.”

As Bodie complied, Doyle used his free right hand to pull Bodie’s trousers and pants further down toward his knees. The sound of Doyle’s zip descending was loud in the quiet room, followed by a choked off moan as Doyle freed his own erection. At the first touch of Doyle’s cool lube coated fingers, Bodie craned his head around as far as he could to stare at the small tube in Doyle’s hand.

“Are you insane, Ray? What if there’d been a security pat down? How the hell would you have explained _that_ being in your pocket?” Bodie tried to sound angry but he was smirking as he looked up at Doyle, remembering the park.

“Told half the squad about this new bird you’ve got that I’ve taken out a few times too.” Doyle grinned back “What was it... enthusiastic but inexperienced? Think of everything, I do.”

“Well if she’s seeing the both of us she’s not going to be inexperienced for long is—” Bodie broke off, groaning, as Doyle slipped a finger into him.

“Oi!” Bodie started levering his body up off the table “if you’re seeing her too then the squad thinks I’m a bloody cuckold or as good as.”

“Well, you’ll be _cock holed_ soon enough if you’ll just shut up.”

Doyle pressed him back down into the table, slipping in a second finger to join the first.

“ _More_.”

Doyle started to slip a third finger in, only to have Bodie’s handcuffed hands push up hard against his stomach.

“Not what I meant. Fuck me.”

Doyle pulled out his fingers and in a moment Bodie could feel the head of Doyle’s cock bumping against his arse.

Doyle rammed all the way home in one hard stroke, pushing Bodie up on to his toes a little as his upper body skidded forward several inches on the table, the metal of his cuffs digging deeper into Doyle’s stomach.

“Fuck Ray!”

“Going to.” Only he didn’t. Doyle stopped dead, buried up to his balls in Bodie.

Bodie concentrated on relaxing around Doyle until he realized that Doyle wasn’t moving. Then he started tightening down on him.

“Stop that!” Doyle slapped Bodie’s arse and then dragged his hand slowly across it, allowing Bodie to feel the warm leather, feeling him arch into the touch as much as his restricted movement would allow. “Had to take a minute to get the gloves on. Been thinking about this since our phone conversation.”

Doyle shifted his torso up and off Bodie and started to pump his hips slowly, sliding his right hand down and around Bodie’s bare hip to grasp his erection firmly in his gloved hand.

As Doyle picked up speed he grasped the chain linking the handcuffs with his other hand and pulled sharply up and toward him, arching Bodie’s upper body up off the table until he was almost bowed backward. He pounded wildly into Bodie who thrust into Doyle’s gloved fist on the down stroke.

The whimpering groans coming from Bodie were gaining in volume, threatening to drown out even Doyle’s lust filled grunts.

“Ray, I can’t, I—”

Doyle dropped his hold on the cuffs, Bodie’s upper body slamming back into the table as Doyle slid his left hand around to cover Bodie’s mouth, smothering his cry as he came in Doyle’s fist, biting down on Doyle’s gloved hand. As Bodie climaxed, his muscles clamped down on Doyle’s cock, forcing him over the edge.

Doyle crumpled across his back, kissing the back of Bodie’s neck above the polo neck, licking at the soft skin behind his ear.

“Got. To move... Table. Digging into... My ribs.”

Ray moved up and backwards, slowly pulling out of Bodie and taking a step back.

“Ray?”

“Yeah?”

“Keys?”

“Right.”

Doyle fumbled in his jeans pocket, too distracted to even pull them back up yet. He found the key and released Bodie from the handcuffs, jamming them back into his jacket pocket. Bodie pushed up on shaky arms and turned to lean backwards against the table, before flinching and standing up straight instead. He held out his arms and Doyle walked straight into them, wrapping his arms around Bodie’s back and kissing him. The kissing continued for a few minutes, slow and easy, Doyle rubbing light circles on Bodie’s back before Doyle broke the kiss.

“We need to get ourselves sorted before anybody comes.”

Bodie started laughing at that, looking meaningfully down at where both of them still had their trousers around their knees and then Doyle lost it too. Doyle turned to pull a small gym bag out from behind some boxes of paper on one of the shelves. He opened it and pulled out some towels, throwing one over to Bodie.

“Think of everything, I do.”

“You certainly do.” Bodie flexed his wrists and shoulders, grinning, before starting to clean up and rearrange his clothing. Doyle pulled off the gloves, wincing, examining his hand.

“Bloody hell Bodie, you bit right through the glove, broke the skin, look.”

“Seems like a fair trade for strained arm muscles, chafed wrists and a sore arse.”

“Well when you put it like that it does.”

Bodie scanned Doyle, the room and himself and seeing nothing obviously out of place, put the towels back into the bag, catching Doyle’s towel as he shied it at him. As they reached the door, Bodie flipped Doyle around so his back was to it, leaning in to kiss him again. “One for the road.” Then Bodie straightened up and Doyle pulled the wedge out from under the door, slipping it into his jacket pocket. As they started to walk back toward the rest room, Murphy came around the corner.

“There you are!”

“What’s up Murph, is it time for me to leave?”

“Change of plans, Doyle. I’ve been looking for the pair of you. Cowley’s still got some details to iron out, so you’re to go home pack a bag and be back in an hour. You’ll both be driving up to Manchester tonight.”

“Thanks, Murph.”

Bodie and Doyle turned around, headed for the lift instead.

In the lift, Bodie shifted slightly from foot to foot. “Well I’m buggered.’

“I know.”

“Prat.”

“What’s wrong? You don’t want to go to Manchester with me?”

“Course I do, it’s not that. I’m just imagining what it’s going to be like to be sat in the car for hours on end with a sore arse.”

“I thought you S.A.S. types were tough.” Doyle couldn’t have stopped himself from laughing at Bodie if he’d tried.

“Wouldn’t be reminding me of the S.A.S. if I were you, mate. We were trained to get in and out without anybody knowing about it.” Bodie stepped closer, running one hand possessively over Doyle’s arse. “And I know you wouldn’t like _that_.”

 

.


End file.
